(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power delivery system employing a combination of a fluid coupling and a power cut-off clutch.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice with power delivery systems of this type to mount a fluid coupling and a cut-off clutch axially in series in the same case or to mount them in separate cases which are connected in series in the axial direction. These arrangements usually result in power delivery systems of large axial dimensions which lack mountability on small-size motor vehicles.